Vergeben und ergeben
by Tristesse
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und das Licht hat gewonnen. Blaise Zabini ist ein Todessser, Ron Weasley ist für ihn verantwortlich und wie das Schicksal so will, findet Ron das Blaise kein wirkliches Verbrechen begannen hat...


**_Vergeben und ergeben_**

**Titel:** Vergeben und ergeben  
**Autor:** Tristesse  
**Beta-Leserin:** Alraune  
**Warnings:** Slash  
**Genre:** Shounen Ai, Drama,…  
**Part:** 1?  
**Pairings:** Blaise/Ron, Neville/Ginny  
**Summary: **Der Krieg ist vorbei und das Licht hat gewonnen. Blaise Zabini ist ein Todessser, Ron Weasley ist für ihn verantwortlich und wie das Schicksal so will, findet Ron das Blaise kein wirkliches Verbrechen begannen hat. Blaise zieht zu ihm und muss erstmal beweisen, dass Ron Recht hat und, dass ihre alte Beziehung doch noch Chancen hat…  
**Infos: Diese Fanfic wird nicht vom 6. Band beeinflusst. Es ist alles nach dem Krieg und wie gesagt Harry und co. haben gewonnen. Im Übrigen geht es hier um Blaise und Ron. Neville/Ginny werden nur beiläufig erwähnt und wenn ihr es wollt(gebt mir Beschied!) wird am Ende sozusagen ein extra Kapitel erscheinen mit Draco/Harry. Ach ja, und Blaise ist 23 und Ron 22.**

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

&

Blaise Zabinis Atme war unregelmäßig und laut zu hören. Man schubste ihn in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer und hinter ihm betraten Ron Weasley und dessen bester Freund Harry Potter den Raum. Potter redete wild auf den Rothaarigen ein, gestikulierte mit den Händen und versuchte anscheinend den anderen von seiner Meinung zu überzeigen.

„Du musst das echt nicht machen…", hörte Blaise heraus.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und winkte dankend ab.

„Ich schaff das schon Harry. Keine Sorge, bin schließlich ein großer Junge.", grinsend schob er seinen besten Freund raus aus dem Zimmer und seufzte erleichtert auf. Mit einem Mal war das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte einem besorgten Ausdruck Platzt gemacht.

Erst jetzt hörte Ron das laute ein- und ausatmen Blaises.

„Bekommen Sie noch Luft?", fragte er höflich.

Befragter zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Geht schon…", antwortete er, jedoch konnte man eindeutig raus hören, wie sehr er mit seinen Kräften am Ende war. Ron holte eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Umhangtasche und gab sie Blaise.

„Trinken Sie das, danach geht es ihnen sicherlich besser.", sagte er dazu.

„Wo liegt der Haken?" Misstrauisch betrachtete Blaise das blaue, blubbernde Gebräu.

„Sobald sie raus aus diesem Zimmer gehen, wirkt der Trank nicht mehr und ihnen wird es viel schlechter gehen, als jetzt. Außer ich hebe den Trank selbst auf."

„Also liegt meine Freiheit in Ihren Händen.", mit dieser Feststellung, öffnete Blaise die Flasche und schluckte den Trank runter. Sofort fühlte er sich wieder, wie vor dem Kampf. Ängstlich, sorgevoll, misstrauisch, unsicher, jedoch körperlich auf Hochtouren.

„Okay, erstmal der schriftliche Kram…", murmelte Ron und ging auf einen Schreibtisch zu. Hinter dem Schreibtisch, stand ein großer schwarzer Ledersessel und vor ihm ein schmaler Stuhl vom roten Samt überzogen. Ron setzte sich auf den Ledersessel und forderte Blaise mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich auf den anderen zu setzen.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien eine zerbrechlich wirkende Brille vor ihm. Sie hatte schmale Gläser und ein dünnes, grünes Gestell. Er setzte sie auf und begann in einer Mappe, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag, zu lesen.

„Blaise Zabini…23…Slytherin…Anhänger Voldemorts…zurzeit gefangener Askabans…Stimmt das alles?", fragte Ron und sah ihn durch seine Brille hindurch an.

Blaise gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und sah Ron gelangweilt an.

„Du weist, dass alles stimmt und trotzdem fragst du so blöd…", murmelte er.

„Bleiben SIE bitte beim Siezen!", ermahnte Ron ihn.

„Schieb dir das ‚Sie' sonst wo hin."

„Deine Aussprache war auch schon mal besser…machen wir weiter. Führst du zurzeit mit irgendjemanden eine Beziehung?"

„Ja." Rons Augen weiteten sich, obwohl er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Mit…wem?", fragte er unsicher.

„Weist du doch."

„Also Malfoy?"

„Was? Bitte, Ron, etwas mehr Geschmack kannst du mir zutrauen, obwohl Dray ja nicht schlecht ist…Ich meinte dich."

„Unsere Beziehung ist vor einem Monat zu Ende!"

„Nein, falsch! Du hast mit mir Schluss gemacht, aber ich nicht mit dir. Da liegt ein Unterschied."

„Fick dich!"

„Dazu muss ich wohl nichts sagen, zum einem, da du meinen Humor nicht verstehst…"

„Ja, ja, schon klar, dein allbekannter Spruch ‚Ich ficke lieber dich.'"

„Oh, echt? Nun, das kommt etwas unerwartet, aber ich bin gerne bere..."

„**Sei still**!", fauchte Ron ihn an.

Genervt legte er seine Brille ab und massierte sich die Schläfe.  
„Wollen Sie…ach scheiß drauf, willst du überhaupt frei sein, Blaise?"

„Kommt drauf an was Freiheit in diesem Fall bedeutet."

„Vorerst heißt es, dass ein Auror, wahrscheinlich ich, dich bei sich wohnen lässt und rund um die Uhr bewacht."

„Wenn du es bist, dann will ich unbedingt frei sein. Jedem anderen Auror ziehe ich Askaban vor."

„Ich würde mir das noch mal überlegen. Askaban ist zurzeit sehr überfüllt und solche Fälle wie dich werden von den Dementoren gleich geküsst.

„Wenn du der Dementor wärst, Ron Darling, wäre es mir egal."

Ron seufzte genervt auf und griff wieder nach seiner Brille.

„Seit wann hast du das Ding?", fragte Blaise ihn.

„Seit einer Woche oder so…Ich brauch sie zum lesen."

„Ich dachte du kannst ganz gut lesen, auch ohne Hilfsmittel, aber bei Gryffindors gibt's immer etwas was die Schönheit stört.…"

„Du kennst mich halt nicht. Wäre ja auch zu viel von einem Slytherin verlangt."

„Jetzt lüg nicht, Ronald."

„Nenn mich nicht Ronald!"

„Dann sei kein Lügner."

„Du bist nicht meine Mutter!"

„Du aber ein Kleinkind und jedes Kind muss erzogen werden."

Ron sah Blaise aufgebracht an. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und in seinen Augen loderte das berühmte Gryffindor-Feuer. Blaise dagegen lächelte beruhigend. Er stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging um den Tisch herum auf Ron zu. Den Ledersessel, somit auch Ron, drehte er zu sich. Mit seinen Händen zog er den Jüngeren an den Schultern zu sich. Im nächsten Moment umarmte er ihn fest, dass Ron sich versteifte und schwer schluckte tat zwar weh, jedoch ignorierte er es. Zu kostbar war es für ihn den anderen wieder so nah an sich zu spüren. Seinen Duft in sich aufzunehmen und seine Brust wieder an der eigenen zu spüren. Sein Haar vor sich zu haben und seine blauen Augen zu sehen.

Lange wartet Blaise darauf, dass Ron die Umarmung erwiderte, aber es passierte nichts. Ron stand einfach da und ließ sich umarmen. Es war kein Verhältnis von nehmen und geben, auch keins von nur nehmen, sondern einfach gefallen lassen und nicht unternehmen. Ron spürte fast schon, dass Blaise sich eine Erwiderung wünschte, aber dem Trotzt und des Schmerzens wegen machte er nichts. Letztendlich ließ Blaise ihn los und starrte auf dem Boden.

„Du fühlst nichts mehr…", flüsterte er.

„Doch, aber der Schmerz, er ist zu groß."

„Dass war keine Absicht damals."

„Zu allem gehören zwei, Blaise."

„Ich liebe aber nur dich."

„Dein Körper aber nicht und du solltest besser aufpassen was du sagst. ‚Liebe' ist ein sehr mächtiges Wort."

„Es bringt Menschen zusammen…"

„Und trennt sie!"

„Es macht sie glücklich…"

„Und traurig!"

„Seit wann bist du ein Pessimist?"

„Und du Optimist?"

„Seit wann haben wir die Rollen getauscht?"

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden."

„Heißt erwachsen sein, unnahbar sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht…In diesem Fall schon."

Blaise schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf.

„Unmöglich…", murmelte er.

„Möglich ist alles."

„Nein. Es ist möglich, dass du dich geändert hast, aber wenn du auch nur einen Moment an mich gedacht hast, ist es unmöglich."

„Ich habe keinen Tag, Nacht, Stunde, Minute oder Sekunde lang an dich gedacht."

„Du bist ein verdammte Lügner, Ronald"

„Ein nicht so schlimmer, wie dich, Zabini."

„Bring mich nach Askaban!"

Ron konnte Blaises Wut spüren. Sie lag in der Luft, wie eine Schlange die jederzeit zubeißen konnte und wenn Blaise zubiss, war das nicht gut…

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte er gelacht, Blaise beschuldigte ihn für einen Lügner, dabei hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt. Tatsächlich hatte ei in all den Zeitangaben die er genannt hatte nicht an Blaise gedacht, dafür aber bei jedem seiner Atemzug. Jedes mal wenn jemand ihn Ronald nannte, jedes Mal wenn jemand Darling sagte, jedes Mal wenn er in den Straßen Londons jemanden mit langen schwarzen Haaren sah, hatte er an Blaise gedacht, so intensiv, dass es wehtat. Ron hatte einen Grund gesucht, um den anderen zu verzeihen, aber er hatte keinen gefunden. Blaise war schuldig, im Sinne der Anklage. Er hatte mit Malfoy geschlafen, Ron hatte sie erwischt. Ihre Beziehung war kaputt gegangen. Der Krieg hatte begonnen, Ron wurde Auror, Blaise Todesser. Während dem Krieg hatten sie sich nicht gegenüber gestanden, aber jetzt, jetzt sollte Ron praktisch über Blaises Leben entscheiden. Ja, es war alles so zum lachen, zum totlachen.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Ich will nach Askaban!"

„Und ich in den Urlaub. Blaise, ich kann dich nicht wegen persönlichen Problemen nach Askaban schicken…Wie viele Menschen hast du während dem Krieg umgebracht?"

„5 und ein Troll."

„Bereust du es?"

„2 Menschen nicht und Troll auch nicht."

„Wer waren die 2?"

„Regulus Black, scheiß Kerl und ein Todesser. Ich weiß seinen Namen nicht mehr."

„Und wer waren die anderen drei?"

„Eine Muggle Familie, Mutter, Vater, Tochter."

„Verstehe, dass sind verhältnismäßig wenige. Was für eine Aufgaben hattest du bei Voldemort?"

„Als sich rausgestellt hat, das Snape für Dumbledore arbeite, brauchte Voldemort einen Zaubertränke Mischer."

„Wieso hat Malfoy diese Aufgabe nicht übernommen?"

„Er war einer der engsten Berater, so ein Job, wäre lästig für ihn gewesen."

„Okay, es gibt Hoffnung auf Begnadigung. Bei dem Auror müsstest du nur 3 Monate oder so bleiben…"

Ron packte die Mappe über Blaise weg und griff in seine Umhangtasche.

„Trink das. Wir gehen zu Madam Pomfrey und ich werde mit dem Ministerium reden."

„Von mir aus…Ron?"

„Hm?"

„War das Veritaserum so nötig?"

„Ja…"

„Wen bringen Sie da Ronald?"

&

„Ein ehemaliger Todesser Madam Pomfrey. Passen Sie auf ihn auf. Er hat starke Schmerzen und seine Atmung ist schlecht."

„Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern…", murmelte die Krankenschwester, während sie sich Blaise genauer ansah. Als sie bei seinem Gesicht ankam, stutze sie leicht.

„Sagen Sie Ronald, dass ist doch nicht Blaise Zabini?"

Ron schmunzelte leicht, dass die Krankenschwester sich auch fast alle möglich Schüler merkte….

„Doch, das ist er.", antwortete er ihr.

„Oh nein, armer Junge…Auf die schlechte Laufbahn geraten…Wurde mit Malfoy wahrscheinlich mitgezogen…", flüsterte Pomfrey. Ron nickte nur. Er wollte nicht der jenige sein, der ihr erklärte, dass Malfoy und Blaise schon vor ihrer Geburt Todesser waren…

&

An diesem Abend arbeitete Ron sehr lang. Er besah sich Blaises Akte genauer an und auch seine Schulakte kramte er heraus und studierte sie eingehend. Nach 3 Stunden Arbeit wusste er mehr über Blaise, als er je gedacht hätte. Im Ganzen hatte Blaise eine saubere Schulakte, bis auf ein paar harmlose Scherze hin und wieder und ein paar etwas gefährlichere Stinkbomben in der zweiten Klasse.

Seine andere Akte sah schon etwas schlimmer aus. Ein halbes Jahr nach der Schule wurde er in einem Muggle Lokal gefangen genommen, weil er Muggle – Drogen genommen hatte. Ein Viertel Jahr danach wurde er zum zweiten mal gefangen genommen, diesmal aber weil er 1. betrunken war und 2. jemanden schwer verletzt hatte. Zwei Jahre war dann nichts mehr passiert. Erst mit 21 wurde Blaise wieder geschnappt, diesmal jedoch weil er beim brauen eines sehr schwarzmagischen Zaubertranks erwischt wurde.

Ja, dass war schon eher der Blaise den Ron kannte. Mit 21 hatte er Blaise in einer Muggle Kneipe kennen gelernt, in Hogwarts hatte er ihn nicht groß beachtet. Damals waren sie durch Zufall zusammengekommen und hatten fast ein Jahr lang eine glückliche Beziehung. In dieser Zeit gewöhnte Ron Blaise das Trinken und alle anderen Eigenschaften die in diese Richtung gingen, ab. Danach gab es auf einmal Draco und Blaise und Ron und Blaise war auf einmal nicht mehr interessant genug. Zumindest dachte Ron das. Denn die genaue Wahrheit kannte er nicht. Außer er konnte dem Veritaserum vertrauen.

Aber herrschten solche Zaubertränke auch über die Liebe?

&

Soll es weiter gehen? Gebt mir per Reviews bescheid  
Au revoir!


End file.
